Amelia Gilbert- Klaus Mikaelson love Story
by Allicja-TVD-McConnell
Summary: This is a what if story. It's a FanFic about Elena's twin. Amelia Gilbert. At the sacrifice Elena dies and Klaus takes Amelia as a 'pet' but slowly he begins to fall for the girl. Amelia loves him but she loves another. Damon Salvatore. This is a spin of from a story by LivHardy called Amelia Gilbert but also includes my characters from my own OC.
1. The Sun Also Rises

**(A/N: Thank's for clicking guys. This story is a fanfic which kind of blends in with a story line by LivHardy called Amelia Gilbert {You have to read it to understand} but it also blends with my own fanfic TVD series. This story is a 'what if...' story so what happens in it won't be added in my stories. ENJOY!)**

 **(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! If you are under eighteen and reading please do not tell me.)**

"Come." He took me by my hand and led me into, well, Alarics room.

I sat down on the bed not knowing what else to do.

He tugged lightly on my hand, standing me up.

"Do not be scared my love." His warm breath lingered against my neck.

He pulled me into a kiss, which to my suprise started of tender. I thought he'd be rough and take everything I had to offer. That didn't change my opinion of him. The second kiss was rougher, more dominating. He spun me so I was facing a mirror.

"I'm sure this dress looks as beautiful on as it will off."

He had his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck. Slowly he moved my straps over my shoulders. I watched as he dragged my dress down. His eyes lit up at the sight of me in the mirror. In my next moment of conciousness I was sprawled away onto the bed. With one thousand years experience he did everything right. Everywhere he touched. How he kissed. He was spot on with how to make a woman feel pleasure.

This was it.

I was going to save Jenna.

"I can see why the salvatore brother is so fascinted by you." He said as his eyes scraped over me.

What was suppossed to be one of the worst nights of my life was becoming one of the best.

I hated myself for liking what I shouldn't.

His hand brushed down my waist and down my leg removing my underwear as he did so. I was left vulnerable to him. He watched for my reaction as his hand caressed my inner thigh. I moaned softly. He planted feather kisses on my neck. My moans got louder but not too loud for anybody outside the room to hear. Although Katherine did have vampire hearing.

Shudder*

I was broke from my thoughts when I felt Klaus push 2 fingers inside me. I screamed out loudly and he smirked against my neck where his head now lay. He moved his fingers out of me slowly but immediatly shot them back in.

"Klaus." I cried out as his fingers hit my spot. I felt eletric jolt up my spine as I experienced my orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of me. He backed away from me as he lifted his shirt before his hands went to the buckle of his pants. Once they were off along with his boxer shorts he postioned himself at my entrance.

"Look at me." He growled as the tip of his erection brushed my folds. "Amelia look at me." I met his blue eyes as he slowly moved into me but I couldn't hold them there very long as I threw my head back agaisnt the bed and my hands clutched the sheets on the side of it. A tear rolled down my face but Klaus kissed it away. He slowly started to move in and out of me. "You are mine now." His voice echoed in my ear. My clenched fists left the sides of the bed and moved to his back as I pushed him in deeper. He took this as a hint and started moving faster. I cried out at the top of my lungs. His mouth covered mine placing strong, rough kisses on my lips which had started to swell and turn red from these kisses. After 5 repetative minutes I climaxed against him and we both found our release. He slowly moved out of me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead as he waited for my breathing to slow.

Once it returned to normal he pulled me up to lie on his chest.

Guilt fell heavy on me and tears rolled down my cheeks onto his bare muscles.

"Whatever is the matter love?" He asked moving a finger under my chin so I had to look into his eyes which were still filled with lust and hunger and now desire.

I reached for my dress and brought it back up my body along with the rest of my clothes.

Instead of looking directly at him I looked in the mirror.

"I have kept up my part of the deal-" I now turned to face him.

"Yes you did and you were fantastic." He interrupted me.

"Now keep yours." I frowned.

"Come on now love, smile, we both know you enjoyed it." He smirked.

He grabbed his clothes and once he was dressed stood behind me.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your incredible." He huffed.

He placed soft kisses on my neck and I squirmed against him.

"Do stay still pet." He ordered.

"Stop." I growled.

He ignored me and instead shot me against a wall.

"Take it off." He growled against my neck. "Take. It. Off." He repeated when I didn't respond.

I removed the zipper on my dress and he pulled it down the rest of the way.

It stopped at my waist and he started kissing my chest roughly.

I moaned as he moved down kissing my stomach.

"Klaus! Klaus stop it." My begs were weak through my dead gasps.

Thankfully he didn't stop but moved back up my body leaving small licks and kisses.

I felt heat pool between my legs and I knew that I wanted more.

I pulled him back up to my lips, my hands snaking down to the zipper of his pants.

He gripped my wrists and pulled them above my head, holding them with one hand whilst the other tilted my chin.

"Eager are we."

"Klaus, please." I begged.

He just shook his head at me me and pulled my dress back up.

I tried to pull it back down but he wasn't having any of it.

He zipped it back up.

I pulled his lips back to mine and I slyly managed to slip my hand inside of his pants and inside of his boxers.

I wrapped my hand around his legnth.

"Stop." He whispered huskily but he didn't want me to stop.

I moved my hand along his legnth making his breathing quicken.

"Stop Amelia." He growled.

I pushed him back on the bed my lips still on his, my hand still around his hard erection.

I moved his shirt back over his head and dragged his jeens down then trailed kisses down his chest and stomach until I reached my destination.

I ran my tongue around his tip, circling it.

He groaned.

I moved further down, my tongue massaging a throbbing vein.

Taking all of him in his hand moved to my hair and tangled into my curls.

He pulled my head back and brought me up to him, lifting his jeens back up in the process.

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then stood me up with him.

"Don't." He warned. "Because, unlike you, I won't be able to stop myself once I've started."

The heat between my legs dissapeard at the tone of his voice.

He took me by the hand and lead me out to where I believed the sacrafice was to happen.

I was not ready for this.

 **(A/N: Elena didn't take the elixer and she wasn't fed vampire blood. She was ready to die and gave her life in return for Amelia's.)**

Turns out Klaus had compelled my memory away of the scarafice.

Good because I didn't need that memory.

 **-0-**

When I woke my whole body was weak.

I didn't have the stregnth to move but I managed to fight open an eye.

It was blurry but I made out a figure stepping toward me.

Klaus.

He sat beside me stroking over my cheek with the back of his finger.

I whimpered.

"Hush love." He soothed.

His voice sounded impatient.

"Elena! Wheres Elena?" I choked.

He placed an arm around my back sitting me up into his chest.

"Your sister is dead sweetheart." He responded boredly.

I felt a large kick in my heart. Pain in my chest. I didn't want Elena gone. What would it be like without her? Poor Jeremy. He has already lost his parents and now his big sister. And me, I have lost 2 sets of parent's and now my sister and now I've become Klaus' pet and am probably never going to see Damon again.

Painful tears made my eyes sparkle and I heard cracked sobs come from my chest.

"Now love what did you expect?"

He hugged me, kissing my forehead.

I struggled against him.

"Leave...me...alone." I cried.

"You are mine now." He whispered.

"No! I will never be yours." I hissed.

"Theres not much you can do love."

"I'll run! I'll never stop running!" I growled.

"We had a deal sweetheart."

He pulled me back into him and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I saved your aunt and you became mine. The second you decide to run your sweet little Jenna dies."

"Are you that desperate for affection?"(!)

He ignored me and just smiled.

He placed another kiss on my lips harder this time.

He didn't pull away.

I didn't have the restraint to make him stop.

I gasped into the kiss.

He pulled away as I panted.

I don't know what came over me.

There was no point fighting him, he would win and then he'd hurt more people.

Why couldn't Elijah love me like Klaus did?!

 **(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!)**

I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, locking my legs at his waist. He kissed me again with passion. I urgently unbuttoned his shirt. He smirked up at me as he shrugged the shirt off. He then tore my dress down the middle and threw it onto the floor. I moaned as he kissed down my neck. My moaning turned into a large scream as he bit into my neck. He sucked but strangely the pain faded. He made it feel good, he made being fed from feel good. He pulled back to my lips. I could taste my blood. His hand slowly made its way into my underwear. I moaned loudly as his fingers pushed inside of me. He pulled out of me and tore away my underwear. He then shrugged of his jeens. He planted another hard kiss on my lips as his hands pulled apart my thighs and he reversed our postion so he was ontop and dominating. I pulled one leg around his waist as dove into me. I cried out loudly. Once he was inside me he bit my neck again. The feeling was so good. It just made me all the more want him. He continued to move in and out of me. He removed his fangs from my neck and bit my lip gently.

"Klaus." I moaned into him. "Klaus." I squeaked with a gasp as he hit my spot.

He pulled out of me and removed his fangs. I was pulled into a warm hug and he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep love." He told me.

As my breathing calmed I felt my eyes drift shut and I slept.

 _What have I done?!_

A single tear fell from my sleeping eyes.

 **(A/N: Well do you like it? Sorry that this chapter started with smut and ended with smut but what can I say it's Klaus... Elena is dead but Jenna survived and Alice was used as the sacrafice because Amelia used herself to save her aunt. I didn't write the sacrafice scenes because I couldn't bare to write Elena dying especially seeing it from her twins point of view because I couldn't imagine having to write my sister dying so... Stefan hasn't gone with Klaus because he doesn't need to. Damon did get bit by Tyler and Klaus gave him his blood as a reward for having Amelia. Stefan isn't a ripper but I need ways to make him one in the future. I'm open to suggestions. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!)**


	2. Eye For An Eye

**_Chapter2: Eye For An Eye._**

 **(A/N: Don't worry about those who are missing Damon this chapters all about him...I wonder if Amelia will stay with Klaus?)**

The sun shining on my face woke me.

I winced and turned my head, opening my eyes in the process.

I found Klaus lead there...

Naked...

Looking smug as ever.

"Morning love." He smiled.

I was too tired to argue so instead I just moved toward him lying my head on his chest.

He stroked down my bare back and I moaned.

My phone began ringing on the bedside table and before I could reach it he raised it to his ear.

 _"Amelia?"_ The voice asked, in response Klaus hummed. _"...Klaus!"_

"Don't worry mate I've got your precious little item here."

He smirked at me.

Damon.

It had to be.

 _"What have you done!"_ He bellowed down the phone.

"Isn't she amazing?" He asked kissing the back of my head causing me to shiver.

 _"I'll find you!"_ Damon's voice buzzed.

"Feel free you'll only get your self and her killed."

Hold the phone.

Na-uh!

I opened my mouth to speak but Klaus put his hand over it.

I mumbled into his palm.

 _"Give her to me Klaus!"_ Damon did not sound happy at all.

"She's not your's any more mate."

He slammed my phone back into the table.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I have some buisness to tend to."

He got re-dressed but as he searched for his shirt I grabbed him.

"NO!" I shouted. "Leave him alone Klaus!" I ordered. "Don't do it."

"Stop me." He growled.

"Klaus please! Don't!" I begged.

"Not sure how I feel about my pet loving another man."

"I don't love him." I lied. "I - I - I don't..." I stuttered.

He moved toward the door with his shirt now on and I panicked.

I distracted him by running at him and smashing my lips against his.

Instead of kissing me back he shot me into a mirror where I sliced my arm.

He flashed over to me.

"Of course."

He bit into his wrist and pressed it to my lips.

It trickled down my throat.

"Do not try anything funny now that you have my blood in your system." He compelled and I nodded. "Do not leave this room until I get back...Do you understand."

"Yes." I whimpered.

He kissed my cheek before leaving.

I had my anklet on but there was no point trying to leave.

He'd find me and then probably hurt me for running.

I was doomed.

I cried into my hands.

I cried until I could cry no more.

 **(** **Third Person P.O.V** **)**

Klaus is walking alone down a road in the dark when he is suddenly shot into a wall.

The persons face is masked in the shadows.

Klaus fights back but the bodies eventually turn into black sillouittes.

He throws the attacker to the ground where a streetlight shines on his face revealing Damon Salavatore.

"Your worthless." Klaus says as he kicks him in the face. "She doesn't want you anymore mate." He lies. "She's better of without you."

Damon grunts as he presses his foot to his throat.

"Where is she?"

"That's not for you to worry about."

"What have you done?" He coughs.

"Agh with the questions. I've made my claim." Klaus smirks while Damon scowls. "She played hard to get but I marked my territory."

Damon winces at Klaus words and feels sick to the stomach at the thought of Amelia being with Klaus.

"I'll tear your throat out if your hurt her."

"I'll be doing quite the opposite- infact...she does like it a little rough doesn't she." He chuckles to himself.

Damon pulls himself from underneath Klaus' grasp and speeds at him until he is holding him against the brick wall.

For a minute Damon had the upper hand but Klaus' quickly changed that so that he had his hand in Damons chest.

"I can tear your heart out, don't tempt me. Leave. Don't ever go near her again. Don't bother trying to find her because if you do my temptations will run high and you'll be dead." Damon growls as Klaus throws him to the ground. "I've saved your life once Damon. I won't do it again!"

Klaus watches his movements for afew moments before flashing away.

 **(** **Amelia's P.O.V** **)**

4 hours passed and he was still gone.

I just hoped he hadn't hurt Damon because I couldn't lose anybody else right now and especially not have his blood on my hands,

I picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom of the motel we were in.

After stripping I turned on the water and let it adjust before stepping under it.

After afew minutes the door opened.

Klaus was back.

The bathroom door opened.

I turned around to see Klaus standing under the water...

Naked...

Still looking smug as ever.

"What did you do?" I hesitated.

"Nothing love."

"And Damon?"

"Don't worry love!" He stressed.

I turned back to the shower head but Klaus had other ideas and smashed me against the tiles kissing me.

"Can't you just wait." I moaned as he pressed his hard member against my center.

"But I want you now." He responded desperatley.

**(MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!)**

He bit own on my shoulder. I gasped at the impact but then I pulled him against me. I wrapped my arms tight around him. I moved my hand to the back of his head asking him for more. I hit my head against the wall as he moved into me. I cried out as my knees began to buckle. He pulled from the crook of my neck and held me up. He pulled me away from the tiles, still intimtley joined, and pulled me toward the bathroom door. He lifted me up putting his hands under my thighs and flashed me over to the bed. He lead me on it and starting trailing kisses down my already wet body. He started kissing my inner thigh roughly. He began to kiss my center. I let out loud sultry moans. He made the eletric joly up my spine again. He tongue began prodding me but eventually he stopped and moved back up me.

He kissed my forehead.

"Your tired." He told me as he held eye contact. "You need to sleep, sweetheart, we have a long trip ahead of us." He pulled me into and embrace agaisnt his naked body. "We're going to have so much fun together." I heard him whisper as I lost contole and fell asleep.


	3. Prolouge

**(3 MONTHS LATER)**

 **-PROLOUGE-**

 _Elena died at the sacrafice and Klaus became a hybrid. He needed the dopplegangers blood to create more hybrids and seen as Elena was dead he turned to Amelia. Not wanting to hurt her he only used a drop of her blood and found a witch {Gloria} who could magnify the affect so that one drop created 100 hybrids. Klaus, Amelia and his hybrids fled to Tennesse where he then started a life. He had undaggered Rebekah. Klaus had the rest of his famillies coffins at his home where his hybrids protect them. Damon had been searching for Amelia but never got close and even though it was only 3 months apart she came to forgett him due to the fact Klaus started to pin-point all the wrong he had caused in his gir'ls life. He had told her about them being together at '_ Beasent Hill _' when he compelled her to forget and then compelled her to remember. He had also told him about being able to pro-create his hybrids with her. Amelia had grown happy being with Klaus but had not yet proclaimed her love for him although she was close._

 **(A/N: Poor Damon! That's not the last we'll see of him don't you worry he'll be back. So, Amelia could be slowly falling in love with Klaus? Oho! Poor, poor Damon! And Klaus can pro-create his hybrids with her...hmmm?)**


	4. The Return

**(A/N: Thank's for reading! Loving this story so far and I guarrente you'll love this chapter! Read!)**

I turned in my bed when I felt my body wake up.

I soon realised I was alone and sat up pouting.

Me and Klaus had a full day alone today for my birthday whilst his hybrids were of remaniscing about there soppy lifes.

I stepped out of bed and grabbed my robe before walking downstairs to find him.

I found him sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on his knee.

"Happy birthday love." He said kissing me.

I clung to him bringing my leg to the side of him so I was now sat on his lap facing him.

I continued the kiss bringing my hand to his hair.

I felt his tongue prod my lip demanding an entry so I let it slide in, mine colliding with his.

I was moaning and panting into the kiss so he pulled away letting me break for air.

As I moved back in he placed his finger on my lips.

"Klaus." I grolwed.

"Soon love." He smiled moving me of him to sit next to him. "I want to take you out for dinner later." He told me making my eyes gawk. "A birthday treat."

"Niklaus Mikaelson being a gentleman." I smirked.

"I have my moments." He laughed kissing my lips softly.

"Mmm." I mumbled as he moved away.

Our moment was broke by the door bell being rung.

"Wait here." He told me walking from the kitchen to the foyer.

I ignored him and stood at the kitchen door so I could listen.

"Mr. Klaus, you told me to inform you if there were any further signs of the man and well-uh-one of the survailance camera's picked this up over by the old farming house." She said handing him an envelope.

"Well thank you Claudine, tell your friends to keep up the good work." He said opening the envelope and shutting the door.

I crept over to him and tried to peek over his shoulder but he spun around and caught my wrists.

I thought I was a stealthy ninja.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the envelope once he'd removed his grip on my wrists.

"I thought I'd told you to wait in the kitchen." He ignored me.

"What's that?" I asked again, ignoring him.

"Never you mind love." He put it in his pocket and then took me by the wrist back into the kitchen.

We sat down and had a normal breakfast together.

It felt good that he actually paid attention to me.

During breakfast I **'** _accidently_ **'** spilt water on his shirt causing him to take it off and go get a new one.

When he was gone I crept over to his shirt and pulled the envelope out of the pocket.

I checked round the corner to see if he was there but he wasn't so I slowly pulled the paper out of the envelope and staired bewildered at it.

It was Damon.

It was blury but you could still tell it was him.

Damon was in the picture.

I hadn't seen him or heard from him or even thought about him in 3 months.

Damon was here in Tennesse.

"How could you be so close?" I whispered to myself.

When I turned my head back into the kitchen I let out a sall scream at who was standing there.

I put my hand to my chest.

"Thats not funny Rebekah." I growled.

"What are you being all sneaky for." She snatched the envelope out of my hand along with the picture. "Why's this man so important?"

I turned around to walked out of the kitchen into the lounge when I bumped into somebody.

"Nik-" Rebekah started to ask looking down at the picture of Damon. "Who is this?" She asked showing him the picture, which I couldn't take my eyes off.

"What are you doing with that?" He grabbed it from her hand and put it in the poccket of his jeens.

"Miakins here was looking at it."

His gaze turned to look down at me.

"How long have you know he's been here?" I asked hurt.

He ignored me and instead brought his fingers to my chin.

"Forget you've saw the picture. Forget about knowing Damon's here." He compelled but he didn't know I was wearing my ankle bracelet so I decided to play along with it.

After Klaus 'compelled' me Rebekah piped up about how she was taking me out to buy an outfit for my dinner with Klaus tonight.

I agreed before she had chance to compell me into it.

I went upstairs and dressed into a white vest top and tight, denim, black shorts which covered half my thighs.

Even though it was the end of August it was still hot.

I painted my toe nails and put on some black and sandy wedges.

Rebekah came and helped me with my hair and makeup.

"I know his compulsion didn't work on you Mia." She said as she strainghtened my hair.

"What?" I asked innocentley.

"The look on your face says it all. You would be looking happy that it's your birthday but your not because of-" She leaned down and pulled on my ankle bracelet making it slap against my leg. "That." She finished leaning back up.

"Did you know Damon was looking for me?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you so bothered?"

"I'm not." She smiled turning me around to face her.

Klaus came back into the room with 2 blood bags.

He was drinking from one and gave the other to Rebekah.

"Since when do you drink from blood bags?" I asked.

"Well I was in a rush so I am, that is unless your offering?" He said smirking.

I laughed him off and stood up.

He didn't feed of me all the time like Damon said he would.

Only when I asked him to.

When I wanted him to.

"Ready?" Rebekah asked me.

I nodded and we walked down the stairs.

As I reached the door handle Klaus' hand went over mine.

He turned to Rebekah.

"Are you sure now is the best time to be doing this Bekah?"

She just scoffed and took my hand.

I knew he was worried about me bumping into Damon.

I wouldn't care if I did.

"Amelia." Klaus called out.

I passed Rebekah my car keys.

She walked to the car and I turned back to Klaus.

He opened his arms for me and I walked up to his chest.

He held me in a tight hug like he didn't want to let me go.

I could understand why.

If Damon found me that mean't no more hybrids meaning Klaus would be unarmed and a victim.

"Why are you so worried about me going?" I asked dumbly.

"You know why love."

"I hate it when people do that."

"I heard you sweetheart, I know your wearing vervain I know I can't compell you. Damon's looking for you and if he finds you... I lose you."

For a moment it sounded like Klaus actually cared.

"And losing you would destroy everything."

Boom!

"Careful Klaus don't want to act like you care now do you?" My voice was laced with sarcasm and I stormed of to the car.

"Wow, you just stood up to my brother." I climbed in the passenger seat. "Well done." She started driving.

Me and Rebekah had been shopping for hours and I needed a break.

I walked round a corner and leant against a wall.

My phone buzzed.

 _I'm sorry. Come home, Klaus._

I sighed and placed my phone back into my pocket.

"Ugh." I groaned as I walked head first into someone.

"Elena?" It asked.

Oh my god!

It was...

"Stefan." I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Elena I thought you were dead."

Oh now I felt bad because he thought I was his dead girlfriend.

"No stefan it's Mia."

"Amelia." He looked down at me.

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded.

He put his hand to the back of my head and held me to his chest.

I cried into his chest.

"Sh-sh-sh you're okay now."

"Damon is Da-"

"Mia?" I was cut of by the devil himself's voice.

Stefan let go of me and I spun around to come face to face with Damon.

He pulled me to him and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Stefan left.

"You don't understand how much I've missed you." He mumbled against me.

"I missed you too." I lied.

I hadn't missed him as much as I thought I would.

Everything had been so much easier without him.

After the first few days with Klaus the guilt left me.

He cared.

He wasn't just using me to get back at people like Damon was.

He wasn't just dragging me around and leading me on like Damon was.

Me and Klaus had history when I was at my boarding school but he compelled me to forgett.

I'd fell in love with him and I was repeating the process all over again.

"Where have you been?" He asked pushing on my shoulders so that our eyes connected.

"We were hunting werewolfs so Klaus could create his hybrids."

"And you've been enjoying being Klaus' pet?"

Yes!

"What! No Damon!"

"Have you been compelled?"

"No Damon."

"Good." He looked directly at me. "I don't want you to forget Klaus but I want you to know what an evil bastard he is. Homocidal freak. Abnoxious, narcacistic all those words you use, remember all the bad things he's done, remember all the right things I've done." I shook my head. "I love you Amelia."

"When I look at you all I see is darkness." I told him. "Klaus has been there for me Damon. You haven't."

"Oh god Mia." He groaned. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him." He pushed me away. "Do I have to knock some sense into you!"

"He's looked out for me Damon."

"Do you love him?"

"He's cared for me." I said ignoring him.

"DO you love him?" He half yelled.

"He's loved me."

"DAMMIT MIA DO YOU LOVE HIM!?"

"Yes." I cried. "Yes I love him!" I yelled back.

"And your in love with him?"

I nodded closing my eyes tight and rubbing my lips together.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

When I opened my eyes he was gone.

I didn't even feel like crying anymore.

I sent Rebekah a message and then started to walk back to the mansion.

I loved Klaus.

I was in love with him.

I needed to tell him but I didn't know how.

When I walked through the doors I heard music playing from up the stairs.

I walked up them into Klaus' studio where I found him sat painting an abstract.

"Rebekah If you've come to tell me that you've eaten Amelia that's all swell but I really didn't approve-" He turned around to me. "Amelia."

"I love you." I said.

It just came out.

It was pretty easy.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." I repeated. "And I'm in love with you." I told him.

He stood up and sped infront of me bringing a hand to my cheek.

"Amelia, love." He whispered. "You saw him didn't you?" I nodded. "What happened?"

"He told me to hate you but...but... I just couldn't- I couldn't hate you because I love you Klaus."

"Amelia." He sounded annoyed. "Do you?"

"I do. I really do Klaus. I really do love you." I brought my hand to his cheek. "I'm in love with you."

"Sweetheart." His tone soothed. "I love you."

With those words I stepped forward closing our final gap our lips meeting.

I had a hand on his cheek and he had one on mine.

The others came tangled in eachothers hair.

My heart thumped against my chest as he continuously kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

He stepped me back until I hit the wall.

I turned my head as he kissed my neck.

I screamed as his teeth dug into my neck but I was also screaming at who I saw standing at the door of the studio.

"Damon." I whispered.

Klaus looked up at me in confusion before realising what was happening.

He flashed over to us knocking Klaus off me.

He landed on top of Klaus and started punching him.

I ran over to him and pulled on his shoulders but he didn't budge.

"Damon!" I bellowed at him.

He turned to me and shot at me so now I was pressed beneath him.

He was making it hard to breath.

I saw Klaus come up behind him with a... **STAKE**!

He wasn't going to.

He bent down to stab Damon but I pushed Damon of me so the stake aimed at me.

It stabbed me in the stomach.

I screamed out until my lungs fell numb

Klaus immeadiatly retrieved it but it was to late, he had stabbed me.

Damon dissapeard.

"Sh-sh-sh." He hushed me and bit into his wrist bringing to my lips. "It's okay. Your okay."

I coughed up most of the blood but some of it still went down.

That stuff is disgusting.

"You stabbed me." I cried.

"Why though Amelia? Why did you save him. I could have killed him there and then, and you saved him."

"As evil as he is he doesn't deserve to die. If you'd have killed him I'd never forgive you."

"I can live with that."

"You would've killed him?"

"Without regret."

"And then you'd lose me."

His eyes widened.

"Why? After everything he did to you." Tears formed in his eyes. "You still care about him because... as much as you love me, you still... love him."

"No." I shook my head crying. "No. No-no-no-no." I sobbed.

"Yes, love!" He moved toward the door. "You should spend your time aone tonight, enjoy yourself." He gave me a sad smile. "Happy birthday Amelia." He left.

"No." I put my hand over my mouth and slid down the wall sobbing silently into my hand.

I brought my head to my knees and after 30-35 minutes my breathing slowed and my tears dried up.

I was so tired of losing people.

I just wanted to go home but as long as I Klaus was around I'd be his pet.

But I can't be his pet if I'm no longer human.

I walked slowly and quietly down to the kitchen.

I had Klaus' blood in my system.

I pulled a knife out of the utensile draw.

My breathing heaved.

I brought it to my neck.

It pressed against my flesh.

I was ready.

As I brought it out to slash my self it was nocked out of my hand and I was smashed against a window.

I landed outside and when I opened my eyes I came face to face with a not happy Klaus.

I gulped.

He dragged me up by my hair and slammed me against the wall.

"What do you think your doing sweetheart?"

"I don't want to! I don't want to anymore! I want to go! I want to go home." I cried.

"You are home, my love."

"Mystic Falls." I coughed through the tears.

Klaus brought his lips to my neck and just when I thought he was going to kiss it he bit it.

It wasn't soft and genntle like the other times he'd bit me, it was rough and painful.

I screamed as he drained me.

The pain was excruciating.

"Klaus! Klaus stop! Stop it your hurting me." I felt my eyes flutter close as I started to pass out from the blood loss. "Klaus! Please!" Eventually I grew weak and my words were just whispers.

I blacked out.

 **(WARNING: MATURE CONENT AHEAD!)**

When I woke up I was lying on something cold and uncomfatable.

I tried moving around but my arms were tied with rope.

My head hurt and my body was so weak.

I opened my eyes to see I was in the back of a cargo-truck.

"Klaus." I whimpered when I saw him sat there watching me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I wept.

"Hush love, no need for apoligies." He knelt down by me and untied the ropes on my wrist. "I have a birthday gift for you." His thumb trailed along my bottom lip before giving me a soft kiss.

He stood up and went to the door of the large, metal shaft of the truck.

He pulled it up revealing...

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." He said putting an arm around my waist.

He kissed the back of my head as I staired onto the streets in awe.

The streets that used to be so familliar but now just seemed... so different.

"Why? Why are we here?" I stuttered.

"You wanted me to bring you home so I'm bringing you home."

I looked up at him and he smiled kissing my lips gently.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against my lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you, you scared me sweetheart."

I really was starting to believe that Klaus genuinly cared about me.

I didn't feel like I was his little whore like everybody made out I would be and I didn't even feel like a human bloodbag.

I felt good.

It felt good to be with him.

Happy.

Klaus pulled me in for a second kiss and during this kiss he pulled down the shaft for the truck.

He flashed me into the opposite end of the cargo our lips still connected.

He used his vampire speed to lift my vest and tear my bra and have my chest fully exposed.

I removed his shirt.

He hungrily kissed my breast making my breath quicken.

I was moaning softly, quietly.

I was panting and couldn't catch my breath but Klaus didn't stop.

I felt heat shoot straight to my core.

"Klaus." I breathed out. "Klaus I need you. I need you now." I pulled him up from my breast to my lips and slipped my hand into the tight fabric of his jeens.

I pulled them down along with his boxer shorts.

Whilst I was doing this he also managed to strip me of the rest of my clothes.

It was wierd, seen as me and Klaus had never been intimentley intimate.

Though I still loved how close we had become.

"I want you." I cried as he slipped his hands under my thighs lifting me to him.

As he did this he eargerly slipped inside me.

I moaned his name out in a soft but estatic whisper as I felt the orgasm spike in an immediate shock through my body.

His eyes were full of lust as he watched me.

"Nik." I moaned against his lips.

I only ever used this name when I really needed to because it was what I called him back at Beasent hill.

"Yes my love."

"I love you." I mumbled kissing him.

"I love you." He responded as his lips moved to my neck.

 _"Look theres Nik!" Claire squealed to her friend Amelia as they sat on the hot grass eating lunch._

 _"I can see that Claire." Amelia responded._

 _"He's cute." She exclaimed._

 _As if he'd heard he turned to them and sent them a small cheeky wink. Amelia noticed a red head girl walking up to him and taking him by his arm. She was wearing a scarf which was unusual due to the fact it was June. She always seemed to be wearing a scarf, always having her neck covered._

 _"Ugh don't get your hopes us CeCe, there he goes again with that slut Gemma."_

 _"But she doesn't deserve him." She cried out a little to loudly causing one of the passing girls to look down at them._

 _Amelia put her hand over Claire's._

 _"I feel your pain baby, I do."_

 _Claire pouted._

 _As Nik walked by he smiled at Amelia and she couldn't help but blush._

 _"Hello Amelia love." He said as he passed._

 _Once he was out of ear shot a wide eyed Amelia turned to Claire._

 _"W-W-W-what!" She stuttered._

 _"NOOOOO!" Claire shrieked throwing her arms in the air. "He likes you."_

 _She planted her head on her knees and Amelia couldn't help but snigger at her friends reaction_.

I jolted up in bed.

"Everything okay love?" Klaus asked also sitting up.

"Yes, just another memory returning, that's all."

"What was it about." He asked intrigued, turning to face me.

"At my boarding school, before I officially met you, when I just used to stair at you everytime you walked by." I chuckled slightly. "You used to say 'hello' everytime you did and Claire used to get so jealous. I wasn't even confused about how you knew my name."

This time he laughed.

I snuggled into his chest.

"Klaus?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm." He said looking at me.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" He just kissed me in response. "Did you?"

"I love you, and I meant it, okay, I do love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." He kissed me again. "I love you." He mumbled against my lips. "I mean how can I not."

We were at Klaus' new mansion in Mystic Falls.

He had moved back for me.

For me.

Because I was unhappy being away from my friends.

My brother.

My aunt.

Demi and Dakota.

I really believed he loved me.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Now theres no need for tears sweetheart."

He kissed me again, and again, and again.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"And I love you." I cried.

"Yes, love, what's the matter."

"Then why do I feel like I'm still your pet?" I sobbed.

"Your not, You haven't been that for a very long time."

"Then what am I Klaus!?"

"Mine." He whispered. "You know it's still your birthday for afew more hours." He smirked bringing me to face him on his lap so I was straddling him.

We were both already naked under the sheets.

"Thankyou." I smiled against his neck.

He bit down on my shoulder gently.

I gasped at the suddensess.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered huskily.

I leaned down and kiss him but it didn't last long as we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Klaus told the person to enter and then Mindy, one of the favourite hybrids, entered.

Mindy told Klaus that there was a very distraught man at the door for him.

Damon.

We both got dressed again before Klaus barged through the door.

I started to follow him but he pushed me aside.

"No Amelia." He pushed me back up the stairs. "Stay. Please stay. Don't move."

"Okay." I nodded.

When I heard the door open I peered over the balcony.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked Damon.

"I'm sorry." Damon responded sarcastically. "Was I interrupting sexy time with my girl?"

"I'm afraid she isn't your girl any more mate."

"Oh please, I saw that look on her face today, she's still mine." He smirked.

"I'm not an object to be seized Damon." I said coming down the stairs. "I'm not yours, I never have been, I never will be." I stood behind Klaus and he brought his hand to my waist, which was something that didn't go unoticed by Damon.

"You hear that?" He said to Damon as he pulled me forward and kissed the side of my head.

"Sure thing." Just as you thought Damon was about to walk away he turned around and slapped me nocking me to the ground.

I spun crashing into a table, blood smeered down my face.

Damon flashed away and Klaus flashed to me.

He fed me his blood and carried me back up the stairs.

He lead me on the bed and started to remove my sweats.

"He's not going to stop you know." I mumbled. "He won't stop trying, Damon's a dick like that and you moving to Mystic Falls is just antagonising him."

"He can try and get to you all he want's." He moved my top over my head. "But you'll always be mine."

He stripped to his boxers and lead down beside me.

He pulled me onto his chest.

"Happy birthday, my love." He kissed my lips tenderly. "Goodnight Amelia." He kissed my forehead and I dazed off.

 **(A/N: Noooooooo! Damon! Nooooooooo! I loved writing the 'welcome back to Mystic Falls' because I loved watching it when it was Klaus and Stefan...Can you see the pattern. Amelia declared her love for Klaus and... what ...he loves her too! That's so cute! Eeeek! Hope you liked it.)**


End file.
